Teenage Dream
by Hermerva
Summary: Emma is a young quarterback, just starting out. Regina is coming up through the cheerleading ranks. How will their small town react when they come out?


So, I know I should be working on my other fics, but I'm a terrible person. Anyway, I've been drowning in the SwanQueen sea and there was this prompt about Regina being a cheerleader and Emma being a quarterback and I haven't seen anyone write it. So here we are. Also, I've never played football or been a cheerleader. Forgive any mistakes on that part? Please?

Hope you all enjoy! And maybe writing this will kick my butt into gear on my other WIPs…

Oh, also, I don't own anything OUAT related...

Championship Dreams

"Way to go, Emma!" David claps for his daughter as she slides under her would-be tackler's arm, effectively earning a first down for her team. The blonde in question jumps up lithely and tosses to the ball to the ref. She then motions to her teammates to gather in as they prepare for their next play.

"Alright, guys, coach wants to the rush up the middle this time. Try to get as many yards as you can, okay, Seth?"

The little redhead nods to her and grins. "You got it, chief!"

Emma rolls her eyes but smiles right back. "Go get 'em!"

The team forms up and Emma watches the clock count down. At three seconds on the game clock, she yells. "Set, hut!" Her center snaps the ball to her and she quickly hands it off to Seth with her back turned to the opposing team. The play works. The entire defensive line converges on her and don't notice Seth until he's about 6 yards in. An apposing Safety lunges for She, making contact via an arm around his middle and bringing him down just shy of a first down. The team has made it all the way into enemy territory, they're on the opposing 10. Emma forms the team back up and informs them on the next play.

It's second and 1 on the 10. The crowd quiets down, nervous. Emma laughs a little to herself as she sees the hole in the defensive line. Seeing her chance, she yells out, "Blue. 15. 3. Set, hut hut hut." The ball appears in her hand and she looks quickly around until she finds him, all alone in the endzone. A very large, and a part of her brain wonders if he really is only in the eighth grade, defensive tackle begins to enter her field of vision and she knows she's running out of time. She feels the ball leave her hand just as the wind is knocked out of her by that gorilla. He quickly jumps off her and she scrambles to her feet to see what happened to her pass. The away stands erupt in cheers as the wide receiver in the end zone clutches the ball to his chest and jumps up and down in excitement. Emma runs to him and jumps with him, excited for both them and their team, until her ankle starts to hurt a bit from the hit. It's the first touchdown of the game on the first drive and nothing can bring them off that high.

* * *

Regina groans as she watches the ball sail into the end zone. Even she could see the hole. The away cheerleaders scream in excitement and begin performing a cheer. She glares at the quarterback of the opposing team and is surprised to see said player limping slightly off the field. She continues to watch curiously until #28 is off the field and being examined by medics. _Why am I still staring?_ She shakes her head lightly and glances over at her own team of cheerleaders. They're staring, too. So is her team. She looks back over at the other sidelines and her jaw drops. _She's a GIRL?! _Shock doesn't even come close to describing what the brunette feels as she openly ogles the long blonde curls that are done up in a hasty pony-tail and the young teen face that's alight with pleasure at her performance. All she can think of is that her team is gonna be really mad if they lose to her. She watches as the opposing kicker scores PAT and then prepares herself to cheer on the home team.

* * *

Emma's excitement is contagious as she practically skips to the car. "Did you see that last play, Mom? They had no idea it was coming. I passed to Archie and he ran it all… the… way!" Their team, even though it was an away game, had won 28-10 and the excitement would probably not wear off any time soon.

Mary Margaret smiles indulgently and watches her daughter get into the car. They may have only officially adopted her earlier this year, but she loved her as if she was her own. "Yes, my love. I did see that. It was a very smart play you ran." She looks lovingly over at her husband over the top of their blue Toyota Corolla before sliding into the car herself. "I'm very proud of you, Sweetie."

The thirteen-year-old beams back from her seat in the back as she buckles her seatbelt. "So, what are we having for supper? I'm starving!"

The adults in the front seat laugh as David pulls away from the neighboring middle school.

Mary Margaret grabs David's hand and smirks. "There's this new vegan restaurant on this side of town that we've been wanting to try…"

Emma gags. "No way! I'd rather starve!" She shifts in her seat and tucks a loose curl behind her ear. "Seriously, do you _want_ to punish me for helping my team out?"

David laughs at this and feels a sense of pride that Emma isn't claiming the victory as her own. "Of course not, kiddo. I'd starve as well."

Mary Margaret scoffs in mock outrage and smacks him lightly on the arm. "Don't encourage her. You both need to learn to eat more than burgers and fries."

There's a loud rumbling from the backseat and the whole car goes silent before bursting into laughter and David points the car in the direction of the nearest burger joint.

* * *

The rest of the year seemed to fly by for Emma. She studied hard for her classes, especially considering that both of her parents are teachers, and both of her parents always made sure she has time for studying between practice and games. She is a model child, so grateful that David and Mary Margaret have given her a forever home by adopting her. Her team has excelled as well, having her as a quarterback. So much so that the coach started having conversations with the principal of the high school, Mr. Gold, insisting that David be allowed to put her on his team.

In fact, the Hornets have done _such_ a great job this season that they're headed into the playoffs! But first, they have to beat the first team they played this season, the Boars.

Emma gears up for the game and then looks down the empty locker room aisle. It always felt eerie having to dress alone. She can hear the cheerleaders laughing and talking the next row over, but they have never ventured over to her during their pre-game rituals. She knows this will only continue as she gets older, but she's always held onto the faint hope that maybe she can make friends that aren't part of the team. The blonde sighs and closes her locker before heading out to the hallway. As she passes the cheerleaders they quiet down momentarily, only to burst into a fit of giggles once she's past. _Scratch that,_ she thinks, _I'm definitely better off with the guys._

* * *

The lights are blinding as Regina steps out onto the sidelines of the unfamiliar field. It's always unnerving being in enemy territory. She smirks as she thinks about what her mother would say. _It's not enemy territory, dear. You're thirteen. No one is your enemy._ She can even hear the condescending tone that comes with it. She rolls her molten chocolate eyes and shakes it off. Time to focus on the game.

The Boars rally up to the bench and joke a little to ease the tension. The cheerleaders stretch a little to warm up and get into their own miniature huddle. Regina smiles winningly at everyone to help raise spirits. They all know they'd been beaten badly by this team. And at home, no less. But they're determined to not let that bother them. This is the first season in ten they've made it to the playoffs and they're going to make it count.

The Boars receive the kick off and call a fair catch. Then they're three and out. Regina and the other cheerleaders try desperately to raise the spirits of their team. After all, that was only the first drive. They continue to cheer for their punter and then their defense as they take the field. The opposing team's offense looks good, but their own defense had really been stepping it up this season after their first game.

The home team's quarterback gets the snap and quickly passes to a receiver, but it's blocked. Regina gets loud with the rest of her squad as the teams reassemble. Once again, their own defense puts a stop to the offensive play. It's not obvious to everyone the quarterback is getting agitated. He throws his hands in the air and then quickly huddles with his teammates. Once more, he drops back. Regina and the other girls are really ramping up the volume in the stands. All of a sudden, one of their defensive tackles, Abe maybe, gets through the line and blindsides the quarterback. He goes down and his helmet goes flying. Regina gasps as she realizes this is the girl quarterback. Everyone is on their feet as the quarterback gingerly rolls onto her front in order to push herself to her feet. The entire crowd, home and away sides alike, gasp a sigh of relief as the young blonde waves meekly at her sidelines. No one likes to see a player get hurt, especially not one so young.

Number 28, Swan, walks back to the bench so the game can continue. Their punter comes out and kicks it back to the away team. The rest of the game goes by without anymore incidents. Both teams score a few times, but it seems everyone is trying to take it a little easier, especially her own team's defense. Coach isn't having it though. It's the end of the third quarter and he looks like he's going to have an aneurism with the score tied at 21.

"Come on! What are you all laying around for? Get out there and score some points! Defense! I need to see more aggression!"

"But coach," Regina isn't sure who spoke, but she already feels sorry for him. "She's a girl."

Coach Robins turns to the speaker and his face continues to get more red. "I don't care if she's your mom, Smith! She wants to play, so let's play!"

The team murmurs their assent and prepares to head back onto the field. Offense picks up where they left off, 1st and 10 on the home 20. Their quarterback throws it up… and it's good! Touchdown, Boars! Regina and everyone else go wild. Their kicker comes out and makes PAT, setting it up to be a 7-pt game.

* * *

Emma stomps in frustration when the other team scores their touchdown. She's been fighting so hard this entire game. She gives out slaps to the returning defensive line. They tried, she had to hand it to them. But now it's her turn to go and make some magic. She situates her helmet, puts in her mouth guard, and then jogs onto the field.

The lights are almost blinding as she gets into the huddle with the rest of her offensive line. They have good field position, with their ball on their own 35. Emma goes over the play one last time and then they go to run it.

"Set, hut, hut!" The ball once again appears in her hands. She looks out, but no one is open. She decides instead to run, making it 4 yards before sliding down. She quickly reforms the team and prepares them to try the same play. The defense reads it though and before Emma can let go of the ball, a defensive end beats it out of her hand. A boar is the first to fall on it and Emma just watches the other team celebrate as they switch out lines. The blonde trudges back to the bench.

_I can't believe it._ She drops her head in her hands as her teammates give consoling pats on her shoulders and back. The offensive line comes up and apologizes for letting her down, but she gives them a smile and says it's alright. It wasn't their fault the defense got them. They'd all do better next time.

They didn't.

The away defense stopped them cold the next three possessions. The one, small mercy is that their own defense did the same to the away offense. The game is going to be a close one. The score is still 28-21. Hornets have the ball at the two-minute warning on their own 20 after receiving the latest punt. The crowd on both sides is going crazy. Emma knows she has to keep the ball moving if they're going to make it all the way down the field. She quickly calls for the snap and after a few seconds passes to Seth. Incomplete.

She rallies everyone back to the line, not wanting to waste time. Another snap. Another pass. It's complete. Emma pumps her fist in the air as she watches Angus tear down the field. He makes it all the way to the away's 15 before someone can stop him. He holds tight to the ball and then rolls to bounce up on his feet, beaming. The rest of the teams run to meet with him and they settle on the 15, with less than a minute to go. Emma gets the snap. Pass. Complete.

Touchdown!

The moment is surreal. There is 15 seconds left on the clock. Emma's coach calls for a timeout and then lets the team know they need to go for the 2-pt conversion so they don't have to deal with overtime. He looks to Emma and she nods. She can do this.

The team runs back on the field and you can tell the away team wasn't expecting this. The scramble to get the correct players on the field.

The center snaps the ball. Emma fakes a hand off to her running back, then falls back to toss it to a tight end. He easily runs it in for 2 points.

The field is suddenly overrun by everyone in the stands. Mass chaos ensues. Emma is swept up by her teammates as they celebrate their advance into the playoffs.

After a few minutes of celebration, Emma and Seth make their way to the away bench where some of the away team is still putting away their gear.

"Hey! Uh, good game guys!" Emma puts out her hand.

The big guy in the middle looks up, surprised. "Oh, uh, thanks." He smiles sheepishly and takes her hand. "I guess, um, well, I'm sorry for that hit."

Their hands fall and Emma smiles back. "Yeah, no problem. It's the game, right?"

They laugh awkwardly before Emma and Set walk back across the field to their families. Mary Margaret and David envelop Emma as soon as she gets back to them.

Mary Margaret kisses the top of Emma's sweaty head and beams. "You are definitely the smartest and sweetest kid to ever live."

Emma ducks her head in embarrassment and blushes. "Come on, Mom. Stop it."

David laughs and pulls his wife away a little. "We're proud of you, Emma. You did great out there. Can't wait to have you on the team next year."

Emma looks up sharply. "What?!"

David's grin widens. "As long as you don't completely bomb the tryouts, you're all mine."

Emma jumps up and shouts, startling many of the families passing by, before grabbing hold of her father in the tightest hug he's sure he'd ever gotten from anyone. "I won't let you down, Dad!"

The family makes it way to their car and then heads home, stopping for more burgers and ice cream on the way.

* * *

A/N:

Alright, well, there it is. Anyway, I don't have a beta. Not that that's an excuse, but I guess it sort of is...

But yeah, hope you enjoyed. I'll just continue writing in the meantime. Maybe on something else...


End file.
